


Scott's new stress toy

by FallenFurther



Series: Episode related fics [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Stress Relief, Toys, buried treasure, collectibles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther
Summary: A small fic set a few days post Series 3 Episode 22 Buried Treasure. Minor spoilers.
Series: Episode related fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612372
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Scott's new stress toy

Scott rolled his shoulders and lent back in the chair. The tension in his body wasn’t helped by the aches of sitting in one position too long. But the paperwork had to be done, especially because the morning’s rescue, a simple rescue of a lost climber, had delayed his start, and his brothers’ more difficult rescue of trapped archaeologists had made concentrating on it even harder. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned. Virgil and Gordon would be back soon, though he was debating leaving debrief until the morning. He sat there as the sound of Thunderbird Two landing reached him and smiled at the knowledge that his brothers had returned. He brought up the files again, for one last read-through before submitting. 

Scott submitted the files to the GDF and lent back again. His bothers had yet to resurface, so he reached his hand into one of the lower drawers of the desk and pulled out the Strong-Arm Reacher doll. He smiled at the memory of the rescue that had occurred five days ago. Gordon had insisted he reimbursed Scraps for the lost value, which after a day of Gordon annoying him, he finally did. Damn, he had no idea old rubbish could be so expensive. Scott pulled on the Reacher’s arm, stretching it out then letting go. Smiling, he grabbed both of the hands and pulled them, stretching out both arms. He did this a few times before grabbing both arms at the elbow and making Reacher punch an invisible punchbag. Scott chuckled. He heard footsteps and looked up, the doll still in hand. Virgil and Gordon entered, freshly showered and heading to the kitchen for much needed sustenance. 

“Debrief tomorrow morning.” Scott stated. 

Gordon opened his mouth to respond only for his gaze to fall on the doll. Whatever Gordon was going to say was replaced with a shake of the head and an exasperated sigh. This made Scott smile as Gordon stormed off. It was a toy; it was meant to be played with. 

“Thanks Scott.” Virgil yawned. His brother took the doll from his hand with a smile, stretching out one of the arms as he walked off after Gordon. 

“Oh, Virgil. Penelope has some bushes on the estate that are in need to reshaping, and she’s more than happy for you to practice your topiary on them. Just let me know if and when you want the time off to head over. And let me know if you’re taking Gordon with you.”


End file.
